Various insulated beverage container holders for cooling or retarding the warming of potable liquids during their consumption are known. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of certain of such container holder constructions.
1,771,186 PA0 2,039,736 PA0 2,926,508 PA0 3,089,317 PA0 3,161,031 PA0 3,205,677 PA0 3,205,678 PA0 3,302,427 PA0 3,302,428 PA0 3,766,975 PA0 3,807,194 PA0 3,995,445 PA0 4,037,428 PA0 4,163,374 PA0 4,183,226 PA0 4,255,944 PA0 Re 26,724
In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,374 and 4,183,226 disclose insulated beverage holders for canned or bottled drinks comprising an outer insulated cup containing an inner liner between which is located a freezeable liquid which surrounds the side walls and bottom of a compartment for receiving the beverage container. Such patents also disclose the use of a circular plastic ring with inwardly disposed flanged fingers, which are deformed downwardly during insertion of the beverage can to frictionally engage and hold the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,427 and 3,302,428 disclose relatively expensively constructed beverage can holders comprising a double wall container having sealed between its walls a liquid which may be frozen in the freezer compartment and employed to maintain a canned drink cool by contact with the walls of the can to achieve heat transfer between the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,428 and 4,255,944 disclose cooler assemblies for receiving wine bottles or other glass type beverage containers, and having a coolant material, such as ice or the like, in its lower base portion for chilling or maintaining a beverage in a container cool during its consumption.
It is also known to provide an insulated holder for chilled or cooled canned beverages which is made of relatively rigid styrofoam and is provided with an upper flange or ring to grippingly receive a cool canned drink therein and insulate the same during consumption of the beverage therein.
In use of insulated beverage container holders in recreational activities, such as while golfing, fishing, swimming, or observing or participating in other sport events, it is a typical practice to place a prechilled canned or bottled beverage in the insulated holder for its consumption by the individual. The purpose of the beverage container holder is to maintain the cooled or chilled beverage in a cold or chilled condition for a longer period of time, i.e., retard its warming, than would otherwise be the case if the beverage container were exposed directly to the surrounding environment. The retention of the cooled or chilled condition of the beverage for a longer period of time is desirable, particularly where the beverage may not be palatable when warm, or may be drunk slowly, as when the beverage is consumed during the course of participation in activities, such as swimming, fishing, playing a round of golf, or the like.
In insulated beverage container holders which employ a freezeable liquid, such as the aqueous methyl cellulose, glycerines, and glycol-type compositions, hereinafter referred to as a refrigerant, the liquid refrigerant is frozen in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator, and subsequently used to keep the beverage cooler for a longer period of time than do those insulated holders containing no refrigerant.
In uses involving outside recreational activities of extended duration, it can be appreciated that it is desirable that a beverage container holder provide insulation and retard warming of the beverage as long as possible during its use, even when a refrigerant material therein begins to reach ambient temperature. It is further highly desirable that such beverage container holders be resistant to breakage under rough handling and use, as well as be economical, lightweight and compact in construction. It is also desirable that such holders be stable against tilting or spilling of the beverage during its consumption, particularly when they may be placed on uneven or unsteady surfaces for support, such as in boats, golf carts, and the like.